Puppet
by abracat
Summary: Cloud attempts to stop a bank robbery, but things take a turn for the worst when another mysterious robber he wasn't expecting appears. makokitten's bankverse AU.


**Author's Note:** Heya guys. As promised by Chel (**makokitten**) here is _that _scene from her lovely story from the perspective of the fourth robber. You guys have no idea how much I wanted to put this up, but I had to wait until she put up Chapter four first.

That said, if you have found your way here and want to know what the hell I'm talking about, please do look up "Tainted" by **makokitten**, she's on my favorite authors list. Don't read this yet, because you'll be reading spoilers, sort of.  
If you don't care about spoilers or know what I'm talking about, please enjoy, I suppose.

* * *

"Then," he said, "I will _make _you submit." The kneeling man in front of him remained silent, a defiant expression on his face. Sephiroth was not displeased. The toys were no fun, after all, if they could not fight back. Things that did not come with a challenge bored the man halfway to death.

Cloud would submit and Cloud would enjoy it. Cloud would become nothing but a little toy, a little toy who is still willing to fight back, but ultimately knows that it is overpowered in the arms of the stronger Sephiroth.

Unzipping his pants, he pushed them aside just enough to get what he wanted. There was no need to undress completely for Cloud. Sephiroth took pleasure from seeing the boy in front of him, naked and powerless, but there was no need to stoop down to his level. Wrapping his arm around Cloud's torso, Sephiroth pulled the younger man closer to him, sandwiching Cloud between himself and the cold, metal wall. The man snarled in his arms, attempting to pull away.

"Now, now, don't do that little Cloud," Sephiroth cooed, taking one hand off the blond to reach into a pocket of his coat and pull out a small switchblade. "It won't do." He pressed the dull edge of the knife to Cloud's throat, feeling the man's pulse quicken a notch at the touch. Briefly, his mind flicked to the image of a man he'd killed once in combat, the fear in his eyes as he was about to die, prepared to die. Closing his eyes, Sephiroth inhaled the sweet scent lingering around Cloud's hair – whatever shampoo the blond used mixed with sweat.

Calmly, he turned the knife over, pressing the sharp edge to the same pulsing place at Cloud's throat. Sephiroth's hand shook with the self-control it took not to cut into the man's neck to watch the blood pour out. He reminded himself he didn't want a dead pet quite yet. "One move in the wrong direction, Cloud, and it will become suicide," he warned the blond, feeling him tense in his arms. Cloud was strong, a little too strong; almost too eager to protest everything Sephiroth said and did to him. He enjoyed the power, but he wanted the toy to know that he always held the upper hand. _Always_.

"Then kill me." Oh Cloud, unafraid of anything, too brave for his own good.

"No," Sephiroth hissed, bending his head close to the blond's ear. "I don't think so. There are much better uses for you, Cloud Strife." Keeping the knife at Cloud's throat, Sephiroth let his other hand wander across the soft skin of the blond's thigh, feeling the toned muscles underneath. There was so much he wanted to do to Cloud right now, but there was not enough time for all of it.

Instead of further pondering the possibilities, Sephiroth tightened his grip on Cloud's thigh, positioning the shorter man beneath him. Three silent seconds later, Sephiroth moved, pushing himself into Cloud and pressing the blond closer to the knife and the wall. The blond man in his arms gasped, causing the knife to press deeper into the skin of his neck. A thin, red line appeared, blood meeting metal, making the blond flinch and bringing a smirk to Sephiroth's lips.

That gasp was accompanied by a shudder and a soft moan as Cloud almost collapsed back, against Sephiroth's shoulder to deal with the pain he was, no doubt, experiencing. From as much as Sephiroth knew about the ex-cadet, Cloud was very much a virgin to these sorts of things. That only encouraged the silver haired man.

"You…sick…fuck…" Cloud managed, his voice sounding strangled as Sephiroth pressed the knife back to his neck, bending down to trace his tongue along the man's lips, then kiss him, forcing entry into his mouth. Cloud groaned again, perhaps against his will, as Sephiroth moved inside him, feeling every single muscle clench and relax around him, as if the blond's body was uncertain of whether or not to enjoy this invasion.

As Cloud attempted to pull away to one side, Sephiroth wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him in place. "You can't leave yet, my pretty little Cloud. I'm not finished with you." And the pace quickened, pulling more groans from Cloud, perhaps more in pain than anything else. Sephiroth relished the little noises as long as he could, his own breath calm and steady compared to the blond's racing heart and gasps.

Finally, he pulled the knife away from the bleeding skin, shoving Cloud roughly against the wall and using both arms to keep him there. Several violent thrusts later, Sephiroth froze for a moment's time and Cloud let out a disgusted noise.

Wiping himself off, Sephiroth stepped away from the blond, letting him sink to his knees where he was.

"Is that it, then?" Cloud snarled, wincing as he turned to face the silver-haired man. Sephiroth smiled down at him, almost gently, almost with some little bit of pity for the half-broken blond. "Going to fuck me and leave?" He could imagine the anger he would be able to see in those blue eyes now if not for the blindfold across them, but Cloud could not see his face.

Taking the gun from its place on the table, Sephiroth approached Cloud once more, kissing him hard on the mouth. "Does little Cloud want more?" he purred, his lips barely leaving the blond man's to speak. The blond took advantage of the man's obvious closeness to shove Sephiroth away once again with the last of his strength.

"Go to hell."

Sephiroth smacked Cloud across the temple with the barrel of his revolver. There was a little too much spark in the young man; he wanted to play more. That could certainly be arranged. In fact, an insane smile had already spread across the lower half of his face, and Sephiroth knew exactly what he wanted to do with Cloud now. Taking a moment to zip his pants back up, he turned the gun in his hand, studying it and then looking back to the blond. Yes. Precisely.

The blond had collapsed from the impact, lying significantly more broken and bruised on the ground. Sephiroth nudged him with one steel-toed boot in the stomach and then kicked him in the ribs. The man didn't make as much as whimper.

"Cloud," Sephiroth's voice broke the temporary silence. "Cloud!" The name was an order, an order to get the hell up. He wanted to know if his little fuck-toy was broken. If that was all Cloud could take, then Sephiroth could not want him any longer. No matter how beautiful a toy was, it was utterly useless shattered to pieces.

He kicked the man again, and, this time, a whimper came, bringing a smirk to Sephiroth's lips. Reaching down, he pulled the man up by the hair, pressing the newly picked up gun to the blond's cheek.

"You are nothing but a toy," he whispered, tracing his tongue along Cloud's earlobe. "I can do _anything_ I want with you."

"No!" Ah, so the doll still had some spark of life to him. Cloud kicked back at Sephiroth as the silver haired man sidestepped out of his way. "You can't. I won't—"

"Oh, but I can," he hissed, kissing Cloud's ear. Protests from the younger man went ignored as Sephiroth carefully traced the length of Cloud's long, pale neck with the equally long – longer – barrel. "Anything I want."

"No."

"Anything. At. All." The gun rested just below Cloud's ribcage, allowing the younger man to feel the entire length of it; cold steel on flesh.

"No."

"Everything."

"No!" Cloud pulled away from him, lunging into the metal wall and eliciting a cold, harsh laugh from Sephiroth. The pretty little blond toy could run, he could run all he pleased, but he could never hide. Sephiroth knew all the nooks and crannies of the _world._ Sephiroth got everything he had ever wanted.

Taking a step forward, he pressed Cloud once more between the gun, himself and the cold metal of the wall. Cloud shoved backwards, meeting Sephiroth's chest. Resting the long barrel of the gun against Cloud's hip, Sephiroth craned his neck down and bit Cloud on the shoulder, sucking the skin just enough.

"You are my toy, Cloud." Repeating the name reminded Cloud of who he was: human, trained SOLDIER, battle-worthy, if not battle hardened already. Sephiroth enjoyed their pain more when they struggled, when they thought they had a hope.

"I don't belong to you," the blond man spat, only to be shoved forward, against the cold metal of the wall once again.

"Are you afraid, little Cloud?"

"No." Short. Simple. Sephiroth liked the spark the blond still had. He pressed the gun to Cloud's spinal cord, licking the back of the man's neck. Then, he drew the metal away, firing it at the wall just above Cloud's shoulder. The blond winced from the loud noise, startled, but did not make a sound.

"You are mine, Cloud."

"No. I am _not_ afraid."

"Mine," Sephiroth repeated coldly, drawing the gun down, down, down, exactly where he knew it would hurt Cloud most. He wrapped his hand around Cloud's waist, keeping the man in place at least for the moment. Evidently, Cloud felt the barrel against his skin, felt it pressing up against him from behind and felt exactly what Sephiroth was going to do, because the man's entire body stiffened just then, every muscle tensed. "The more you struggle, the more you will scream." It wasn't a warning; it was a statement, as far as Sephiroth was concerned. The more Cloud struggled, the more he would scream.

Cloud attempted one last lunge forward with no results, then a lunge backward, effectively impaling himself on Sephiroth's massive gun. The silver haired man honestly wished he hadn't put a blindfold on the blond. At that very moment, he would have wanted to look into those blue eyes, watch then widen as his body fell back against Sephiroth's and relaxed for just a moment's time. He would have enjoyed looking down and seeing the pain in those eyes as Cloud's breath caught, strangled out by a jolt he, no doubt, both had and had not expected.

As the blond regained self-control and threw himself forward once more in attempt to get away, Sephiroth pushed with him, pressing the gun deeper into the blond, a maniacal smile gracing his thin lips. His upper arm pressed down on Cloud's shoulders, keeping the blond successfully against the wall.

Almost gently, Sephiroth extracted the gun from the blond's ass, keeping as much of the metal pressed against Cloud's thigh as possible. He could feel the small man shudder, presumably in relief that the offending revolver was out of his body.

"Sick…fuck…" Cloud repeated, his voice weaker than before, unable to quite form complete thoughts. Sephiroth held him up, replacing the gun, shoving it back inside as rudely as the first time.

"You wanted more, little Cloud. You _wanted_ it."

"No!" The blond's voice came like a shriek in a silent room, almost startling the taller man with the force behind it. Although Cloud's thoughts were clearly clouded, as the blond had lunged backward, forcing the gun deeper into himself. The coherent defiance was followed by a significantly less coherent scream of pain.

Then, Sephiroth laughed. He threw his head back; his entire body shook with the raw laughter, moving the revolver uncomfortably inside of Cloud. Yes. That scream was what he'd wanted. The almost inexplicable agony that Sephiroth had read from the sound was practically enough to get him off all over again.

That moment was when the silver-haired man noticed something he previously paid no attention to, previously even considered thinking of. Bringing his hand to his lips, Sephiroth pulled off the black leather glove, then let it snake around Cloud's body. His cooler skin came in contact with Cloud's hot thighs, hot flesh, long, slender fingers wrapping around Cloud and moving. The blond in his arms groaned – a sound of mixed pleasure and pain and Sephiroth loved every damn second of it.

He told the blond he would make him submit, he would make him enjoy the torture, and Cloud was _enjoying _it. At least Cloud's body was, and that was enough for Sephiroth. An insane grin on his face, he let his fingers do the work; they knew how to make Cloud moan for more, knew how to evoke the sweet sounds of pleasure from the man so clearly in pain.

"_Love_ it, little Cloud," he ordered, kissing Cloud's ear again, then his cheek, then his mouth, his lips, biting his lips, leaving little marks that would fade within the hour. No one would see anything but a battered blond man who was stripped naked and beaten, but Cloud would know, Cloud would remember.

"Scream for me," Sephiroth whispered and, halfway to his surprise, Cloud obeyed him.

Cloud enjoyed it all the way to the end. Sephiroth ended up with a sticky, wet hand, but the smile remained. This was just another thing to use against his pretty little toy; just another thing he knew would gnaw on Cloud's conscience. Part of him remembered the looks Cloud used to give him, back when the blond was a cadet, when he thought no one would notice. Sephiroth had noticed, Sephiroth had relished them, but Sephiroth had had no interest in little, pretty cadets back then. Now, Cloud was a man, and Sephiroth would _make_ it so he could fuck him until he broke. He ran the same wet, sticky hand back across Cloud's skin to hold him in place once more.

Sephiroth moved the revolver several more times, invoking shudders and whimpers from his little toy, relishing each little one. The blond's muscles were clamped tight around the revolver, refusing its presence, wishing it out, but without any success. Sephiroth would not allow him to have his way.

The blond collapsed in his arms, no longer possessing the ability to hold himself up, even against the wall, and Sephiroth allowed the laughter to flow through him once more. Cloud would know. Cloud would remember. Cloud attempted speech, but Sephiroth pressed his mouth over the blond's to silence him. He didn't care for what other idiotic little things Cloud had to say.

One last push with the gun, and Sephiroth pulled the offending weapon out, holding it away from the both of them. The gun dripped blood on the floor of the room soundlessly. As he released Cloud, the blond fell back, away from the wall and away from Sephiroth, curling up into a small ball on the ground. Sephiroth gave him one last nudge with the toe of his boot before wiping the gun off on Cloud's sweater and concealing it inside his coat.

"Goodbye pretty Cloud. Perhaps I'll see you again soon."

Flipping open his phone, Sephiroth stepped out of the room to dial the number of Zack Fair, calling the fellow SOLDIER to investigate the back robbery. The police had already arrived. He had a minute and a half to get out of the building before he was found.


End file.
